Shizen no Kami
by Amart11
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war was over. But at what cost? The life on the planet was plagued with death and depression. Naruto was the only survivor with chakra to perform any type of jutsu. Making a deal with the Shinigami, Naruto will become the Shizen no Kami, the God of Nature!


**What is up guys!**

 **Now if you are are here from my other stories I apologize for not updating those first but…**

 **My girlfriend and I heard about Noragami and we absolutely loved it! I then went to see if any NarutoxNoragami, and just regular Noragami fics existed but there are only a couple dozen or so!**

 **So with that in mind and my gf constantly nagging me, I couldn't get this idea out of my head! I couldn't focus on my other stories until I got this story started!**

 **Now I know it isn't long or goes into much of the story but I needed to get this out there.**

 **This will be a side story between my other two when I get stuck or can't find it in me to write for those two stories.**

 **Also I know I said I would be doing other x-over stories when I finished one of my main stories but the reason why I didn't was because I want to have those to have most of my attention.**

 **And for any of you wondering about my story** _ **The Life of Naruto Toujou**_ **, I will bring that story back as well but will be treated like this one, a side story.**

 **Now before you begin reading, I suggest you watch Noragami if you never have because if you are familiar with my other stories, you know I don't describe every detail as the story. Such as the Evil Pieces in HSDxD unless there is something unique about them.**

 **So without a further interruption,**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

How long has it been?

Decades?

Centuries?

A millennium?

He didn't know. All he knew was that it was a long time since he last saw them. His friends and family.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _What the hell are you doing Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke._

" _Shut up and let me finish! Just hold it off for me!" Naruto yelled back as he worked on drawing a seal on his stomach._

" _Tch." Sasuke clicked his teeth before he caught the Juubi's attention and lured him away from Naruto._

' _You sure this will work Kurama?' Naruto thought._

' _ **I believe it is the best chance we have.'**_ _Kurama responded._

 _Naruto didn't like the answer but nodded nonetheless. He finished drawing the seal_ _on his stomach before he stood up and activated his chakra cloak._

 _The moment his cloak came to life, he clenched his fists at what he felt._

 _Or to be more precise, what he didn't feel._

 _Not a single living thing for miles in any direction. Animals and plants were gone in the immediate terrain as all that could be seen was craters and charred earth from their battle._

 _And the faint traces of life that he did feel were weak as they were having their chakra drained from the Juubi._

' _Damn you Madara! I'll make sure to stop this and fix everything! That's a promise!' Naruto thought before he took off to where Sasuke was._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"MILORD!"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a shout. He stood up from his sitting position atop of a power pole in a bustling city.

He stood at just above six feet. He had golden unruly, blond hair with two bangs just passing his eyes. His eyes were a vast ocean of blue that mesmerized those who stared deeply in them. He had three thin whisker like marks on each cheek giving him a fox-like look. He wore a dark orange hoodie with black sleeves. On the right sleeve was a red Uzumaki spiral. On the back of the hoodie was written,

 _Shizen no Kami_. (God of Nature.)

He finished his outfit off with black jeans and black and white shoes.

He looked down to the street and saw male of average build moving around comically constantly shouting 'Milord' over and over.

"Damn Yato. Why can't he shut up for once… in his… life…" Naruto face palmed at his realization. He was exactly like Yato in his time. Shouting out everything without a care in the world.

The only difference was that no one can see Yato or him for that matter.

Naruto froze in thought as he felt someone staring at the his back. He turned around and saw a teenage girl staring wide eyed at him.

Naruto leaned to one side and her eyes followed him. He leaned to the other side and they followed again.

' _She can see me?'_ Thought Naruto. ' _Guess she more in tune with the supernatural than others.'_ Naruto shrugged before he jumped on the roof of a building nearby.

Hiyori just stood on the sidewalk staring where the blond boy was seconds ago.

"Hiyori! Are you coming?"

Hiyori turned to her friends and then looked back to where she saw the blond haired boy on top of the street pole.

"U-uh, yeah! I'm coming!" Hiyori shouted before she ran to catch up to her to friends. ' _I swear I saw someone standing up there.'_ She thought as she walked with her friends.

"Milord! I found you! No! Come back here!"

Hiyori turned to see a guy around her age wearing a tracksuit and a bandana around his neck. She saw he was chasing a cat in the street as a bus was coming towards him.

Hiyori jumped over the street railing and ran towards the tracksuit wearing male.

"WATCH OUT!" Hiyori yelled as she pushed the guy out the way.

"Idiot… both of them." Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow. First Yato goes and chases a cat in the middle of the street and then that girl threw herself in the middle of a bus for a God that wouldn't have been harmed in any way.

"Are you ok?!" Naruto heard Hiyori ask his fellow God.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But are you?" Yato told her as he pointed to the middle of the street.

She followed his finger and saw… well… herself lying in the street as a crowd surrounded her.

"Well, now she _really is_ in tune with the supernatural." Naruto mused as he looked down at the cat-like tail waving behind the girl.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Hiyori yelled.

"Idiots." Naruto grunted before he jumped away from the crowding area.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Who are you?"

"I am the Yato God."

"..."

"Hello? Police? There's a strange guy in my hospital room wearing a tracksuit. He says he's some sort of God."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"I can't believe him sometimes." Naruto shook his head as he watched from a shorter building across from the Hospital. He had a smile on his face though.

Naruto was glad that Yato was the way he was. Most Gods acted like righteous pricks that saw everyone lower than them. Hell, even Gods without a shrine like Yato believed they were the greatest gift to walk the Earth.

Yato however, believed in hard work. He never took money without some form of work in return unless it was a wish.

Naruto just tuned out the two talking as he waited for Yato to leave. A few minutes later and Yato jumped out the window and landed on the building Naruto was standing on.

"Oh, Shizen. I didn't see you there." Yato said with some actual respect in his voice. Of all the Gods, besides Kofuku, Naruto didn't treat Yato like he was worthless. Yato would even go as far and call Naruto his friend.

Even if the blond God disappeared off the map many centuries ago.

"How have you been Shizen?" Naruto just stared at him.

"How many times have I told you to call me Naruto? I'm don't care for my 'God' title." Yato nodded. "Great. Now, what the hell was that?"

Yato sweatdropped at how blunt Naruto was.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl, Hikari or whatever."

"Hiyori."

"Hiyori… well, what the hell do you think you're doing leaving her like that? She's stuck in between her world and our world." Naruto told him.

"Well, you see, I don't know how to fix that." Yato said.

Naruto just face faulted.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT?!" Naruto yelled. "You want to be a God and don't know how to fix it?!"

Yato got a tick mark and got in Naruto's face. Electricity sparked between their foreheads.

"Yeah?! Well what about you Nature God! Why don't you fix her?!"

"Because I deal with _NATURE_ not some spirit like her! Bring me a dead plant or infertile land and I'll fix that no problem! But messing with people and souls is out of my league!"

They continued their argument as they walked towards the park in city.

* * *

 **Park**

"Well, it was nice catching up Yato." Naruto said as he walked up to the shrine they approached.

It was a humble looking shrine. More of a small shack that let a couple people in to pray if they really wanted to. It was slightly off the walkway around the small lake the park had. It had steps going up to it but it was mostly just to look like the other shrines but it was maybe five or so feet off the ground that was held up with wooden legs.

As they walked up it, Naruto went straight to where the wishes and requests were made. There were only a dozen or so new ones.

"Work been slow?" Yato asked curiously as he looked around the shrine.

"Work. Yeah the city doesn't really need much help from me. It's really only people tending their own gardens or the people who maintain the park that wish for it to stay healthy. Some people who live far from the city even come here asking for their plant life to stay healthy and bloom." Naruto said.

"But I'm not doing it for the money. Nature is something that shouldn't be taken for granted. I mean I have nothing against technology as it doesn't affect nature as one may think." Naruto started to explain. "While cars, buses, fossil fuels, and all the other harmful devices do have a bad effect nature, so does the negative emotions people have."

"Negative emotions?" Yato questioned.

"Yes. The feelings that people have towards one another. Like greed, corruption, and hatred to name a few. You may not feel it as many other Gods don't but I do. Their negative energy pours out into the world and affects it. Why do you think that corrupt politicians or murders don't have any form of plant life in their homes? Because it dies. The constant negativity is too much for the plant life."

Yato just stared at him in awe at his explanation.

"It is even worse when a God is angry. Or even wants to get revenge…" Naruto said while Yato looked at the ground rubbing his neck.

Yato knew what Naruto meant and he would come to terms with what Naruto said but that is for another time.

"Well, I'm off." Naruto said as he walked towards the front of the shrine.

"And Yato." Yato looked at Naruto. "Don't ruin the place alright?" Yato beamed.

"You mean…!"

"Don't ruin the place and you can stay as long as you want." With that said Naruto vanished to Takamagahara. The place where Gods with shrines lived.

"That guy's great!" Yato said as he made himself comfortable before succumbing to sleep.

He didn't realize that when Naruto was around, trouble seemed to find him.

And with Yato being a God of Calamity.

Things would never be the same.

* * *

 **That was the introduction chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Now for the pairing: I will not make this a harem. It will be a single pairing.**

 **No it will not be Hiyori or Kofuku. Now that leaves only one choice which is Bishamon. Do not worry for Kazuma as I have a pairing for him.**

 **Now just to make things clear, this is just a side story along with** _ **The Life of Naruto Toujou.**_

 **I know it's short but most of my intro chapters are. I usually aim for my chapters to be 5k+ in words unless I'm sick or it's just a filler chapter.**

 **Now please forgive me if I do not get things correct as I had no idea about the Shinto religion until a month or two ago. Which I believe is what the Gods from Noragami are. If they are not, please inform me and I will make adjustments as needed but please do not get offended as I want this to be a story to entertain you and not preach about religion.**

 **Also, this story is going to be different than my others in the fact it won't be as dark and depressing. It will only be like that when the actual story gets to it as it did in canon. Naruto will not be brooding about his love life and I will try to make him as he was in canon with a few changes.**

 **The changes will be nothing major. He will not be a clueless idiot but he will retain his 'idiot antics' so to speak.**

 **For his powers, obviously he will still be using senjutsu along with something else he acquired for being the God of Nature. It is a bloodline but I will TRY to not make him OP. He will be strong as he is a God but he is fighting other Gods so there is that.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
